


My friend describes overwatch characters

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: My friend who knows nothing about overwatch describes the characters by just one image of them





	My friend describes overwatch characters

**Author's Note:**

> I = my friend  
> You = me

Ana   
-Her name is Elsa  
-Ice Powers?   
-Sniper 

Bastion  
\- transformer  
\- is friends with Bobby the bird  
\- nice

Doomfist  
(She saw the trailer)  
\- Punches things  
\- Doesn't like Tracer

D.Va   
\- her name is Hannah (How?)  
\- likes to kick people  
\- Is cool

Genji  
\- is a robot  
\- looks like General Grievous  
\- Friends with Sheriff Woody

Hanzo  
\- Katniss Everdeen  
\- Archer  
\- I don't like him

Junkrat  
\- He's your favorite  
\- tragic backstory  
\- works at a fireworks factory

Lucio  
\- A girl  
\- Tarzan  
\- Can talk to monkeys

Mcree  
\- Sheriff Woody  
\- has a Slinky dog  
\- bff's with Genji

Mei  
\- Her name is Amy  
\- nice  
\- ice powers

Mercy  
\- my favorite  
\- a Jedi  
\- best hair

Orisa  
\- her name is also Amy  
\- half spider  
\- punches people with lazers

Pharah  
\- it's Moana  
\- ocean powers  
\- v pretty

Reaper  
\- robot  
\- skeleton  
\- has killed a man

Reinhardt  
\- a transformer  
\- nothing else, he's just a transformer

Roadhog  
\- works for Jabba the Hut  
\- a pig  
\- an alien

Soldier 76  
\- his name is Zak  
\- shoots grenades  
\- fought in the war

Sombra  
\- her name is xia  
\- evil crazy cat lady  
\- second fav

Symmetra  
\- Sabrina the teenage witch   
\- ocean powers  
\- healer

Torbjorn  
\- Scottish  
\- half dwarf half crab  
\- also fought in the war

Tracer  
\- cool  
\- likes to shoot things  
\- has super speed

Widowmaker  
\- bad  
\- drag Queen  
\- octopus

Winston  
\- monkey  
\- scientist  
\- is cool

Zarya  
\- buff  
\- tuff  
\- machine guns

Zenyatta  
\- zen  
\- healer  
\- jedi


End file.
